


Dotek

by LexSan



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Touching
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSan/pseuds/LexSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ne každý dotek bolí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. První dotek

**Author's Note:**

> Tak vám přináším další povídku na tento seriál. Je sice kratší, ale snad se bude též líbit :)

John již dělal nejednu práci a zaměstnávala ho nejedna organizace. Když proto kývnul na nabídku člověka, kterého ještě neznal ani čtyřiadvacet hodin, a který ho za tu dobu stihl dostat z vazby, nabídnout mu práci, kterou odmítl, připoutat ho k posteli a následně mu nabídnout tutéž práci, na kterou už kývnul, tak nečekal, že by ho v životě mohlo ještě něco překvapit.

Více se mýlit nemohl.

Nově získaná práce mu přinesla více, než mu jeho záhadný zaměstnavatel sliboval. Nešlo jen o zjištění, že přeci jen na tomhle světě ještě k něčemu je, ale o daleko významnější poznatek. O to, že ne každý dotek bolí.

John na svůj osobní prostor nikdy nebyl přehnaně citlivý. Protože věděl, co od lidí, kteří naruší jeho osobní prostor, může čekat. Výjimkou byla pouze Jessica, který byť přinesla světlo do jeho života, byla nadále už jen vzpomínkou. Protože každý jiný člověk, který se k němu dostal blíž, s sebou přinesl jen bolest. A s tím John mohl žít. Naučil se, že to brát jako daný fakt. Dotek prostě bolel.

Až do teď .

„A za tohle se omlouvám,“ kývne směrem k jeho zápěstí Finch a John se na něj překvapeně podívá. A překvapen byl i dále, protože Harold si k němu přisedl a narušil tak Johnův osobní prostor a John připraven na další bolest s sebou jen překvapením v duchu cukl, když mu Harold opatrně rozepnul manžetový knoflíček, aby se k jeho odřenému zápěstí lépe dostal.

Následující půl hodinu John radši ani nedýchal. Harold mu nejen ošetřil poraněné zápěstí, za které podle něj mohl, což si John osobně nemyslel. Ale postaral se i o drobné ranky na jeho obličeji. A nesčetněkrát se Johnovi omluvil, když si myslel, že ho jeho počínání mohlo bolet. Nebolelo. Haroldův dotek nebolel.


	2. Druhý dotek

John se objevil neslyšně jako duch. Doktorce Tillmanové bylo třeba přiznat zásluhy za to, že se nelekla, když u sebe v lékařském pokoji, který měl být prázdný, potkala vysokého mlčenlivého muže, který ji krvácel na podlahu. Jen mu pokynula, aby si sednul na pohovku a pohotově zamkla dveře. Poté urychleně setřela krev, protože se zaschlou krví se jí poté vážně nechtělo bojovat, a mohla se věnovat svému  _pacientovi._  


 

John si mezitím sundal svůj dlouhý černý kabát a seděl naproti ní v košili, která jistě původně nebyla červeně žíhaná.

 

"Těžký den?" pronesla, když opatrně odhrnovala košili z Johnovy rány, která ještě stále trochu krvácela.

 

"Nijak zvlášť," odtušil John a ani sebou nepohnul, když se doktorka začala věnovat své práci a ošetřovat jeho zranění.

 

"Neznám vyjma vás nikoho, kdo by bodné zranění označil za nic zvláštního," odpoví suše Megan a zvedne tázavě jedno obočí.

 

John byl pro ni pořád velkou neznámou, ale jedno věděla jistě. Nebála se ho. I když to byl muž, který se v jejím životě objevil z ničeho nic. Který toho o ní věděl více, než ona sama. A který jisto jistě zabil Andrewa Bentona, muže, který znásilnil a dohnal k sebevraždě její sestru, a kterého ona sama chtěla zabít. Poté, co ji to John rozmluvil, tak už nečekala, že by ho ještě někdy potkala.

 

Když se ale nečekané stalo skutečností a opět se spolu setkali, tak to bylo za zcela jiné situace. Doprovodil do nemocnice mladou ženu a než se stihla službukonající sestra otočit, tak byl pryč. Ale Megan ho viděla a odchytla ho ještě na parkovišti. Tedy, John ji odchytil, protože se znenadání vynořil zpoza rohu. V jeho postoji ale bylo něco divného, když se k němu Megan přiblížila na dotek, tak zjistila co. Celá její dlaň byla v místě doteku od krve a Megan došlo, že Johnův plášť ho nechrání jen před zimou.

 

Ošetřila ho proto, co mohla a ještě než John opět zmizel, mu nabídla pomoc s tím, že může kdykoliv přijít.

A John čas od času přišel.

 

Jednalo se o pestrou paletu nejrůznějších zranění, ale jedno bylo neměnné. Po každém ošetření se John opláchl od toho nejhoršího a vzal si novou košili. Nové a čisté oblečení něco znamenalo. Zvlášť u člověka, kterému běžně stačilo jen čekat, až zranění přestane krvácet a do té doby jej skryl pod kabát.

 

Znamenalo to totiž, že v Johnově životě byl někdo, před kým si John kabát sundával a který by jistě košili od krve nehodnotil jako něco nijak zvláštního. Megan samozřejmě byla zvědavá, o koho jde, ale nikdy se nezeptala.

Když si jednou u ní po dalším ošetření John zapomněl peněženku, tak s nadějí, že ho ještě zastihne, vyběhla z nemocnice.

 

"...vše vyřešeno. Měl byste proto už dneska zavřít krám a jít domů, Harolde."

 

" - "

 

"Slečně Dawsonové se nic nestalo."

 

" - "

 

"Vždyť to bylo jen pár lidí."

 

" - "

 

"Vše je v pořádku, zítra na shledanou." A John rychle vytípne hovor.

 

"Ještě než cokoliv řeknete, přišla jsem vám vrátit peněženku a ne vás sledovat." Zahlásí ihned Megan a jako důkaz před sebe jako štít natáhne ruku s dotyčnou portmonkou.

 

"Já vím," překvapí doktorku svým prohlášením John. "Kdybyste mě chtěla sledovat, tak budete daleko rafinovanější."

 

Megan se maličko začervená a rychle předá peněženku. Zvědavost jí ale nedá.

 

"Harold?" zeptá se. "Hádám, že i jemu dlužím poděkování, že?"

 

John se jen nepatrně usmál.

 

"Tak ho ode mě pozdravujte," dodá Megan a s mávnutím opouští Johna a vrací se do nemocnice.

 

Dokončené ovázání zranění vrátí Megan do přítomnosti.

 

"Hotovo," zahlásí doktorka a následná Johnova výměna košile ji vyloudí na tváři jemný úsměv. Stejně tak i vypnutý mobil, který ležel odložený na pohovce.

 

A stačila chvilka a John byl jako ze škatulky. Nic na něm nedalo tušit, že pod prvotřídním oblečení je ukryté jakékoliv zranění.

 

"Děkuju," poděkuje Megan za odvedenou práci John a má se k odchodu.

 

"Vy mu to neřeknete, že?" zeptá se Megan a oba vědí, o čem je řeč. "Nikdy mu to neříkáte, že?"

 

"Někdo jako on, by se neměl starat o člověka jako já."

 

John odešel a Megan za něj bolelo u srdce.


	3. Třetí dotek

"Proboha, co se vám stalo?"

 

Haroldovo zděšení donutilo Johna vrazit zakrvácené ruce do kapes kabátu.

 

"To není moje krev," odpoví Mr. Reese doufaje, že tím je celá věc vyřešená. Smetená ze stolu a konec.

 

Bohužel tomu tak nebylo.

 

"To přeci vůbec nehraje roli! Co se stalo?" chtěl mermomocí vědět Harold a John se rozhodl. Tedy rozhodl se již hodně dávno. To rozhodnutí padlo v ten den, kdy mu Harold tak opatrně obvazoval jeho zranění. V ten moment co zjistil, že lidské ruce nepřináší jen bolest, ale umí i těšit. V ten moment se bývalý agent CIA rozhodl, že Haroldovi již nikdy nedovolí, aby se jej dotkl. Nedovolí, aby se Harold dotkl někoho, jako byl on.

 

V porovnání s ním si John vždy připadal špinavý a to jak na těle, tak i na duši. A tak zatímco John byl špinavý, zpocený, pokrytý všelijakou špínou a jistě i nelibě zapáchající, Harold byl vždy pečlivě upravený a pobyt v jeho blízkosti Johnovi přinášel pohlazení na duši. Vždy když vstoupil do knihovny, tak v ní Harolda cítil. A mohl si to zakazovat, jak chtěl, ale pokušení se prostě nedalo vzdorovat. Proto vždy v jeho přítomnosti John dýchal tak zhluboka, jak jen mohl. Haroldova vůně byla kombinací drahé vody po holení, košilí a obleků šitých na míru, starých knih a Harolda samotného. Pro Johnův nos to byla přímo opojná vůně. Též to ale byla nejzazší mez, za kterou se nedovažoval jít. Koukat, to ano, ale nesahat.

 

"Pan Lake mi nebyl ochoten poskytnout potřebné informace," začal vysvětlovat Mr. Reese. "A tak jsem jej musel přesvědčit."

 

A i když bylo na Haroldovi vědět, že další vysvětlení nechce slyšet, John se skoro až modlil, aby se zeptal. A on se zeptal.

 

"Jak jste jej přesvědčil, Mr. Reesi?"

 

"Nejprve jsem ho střelil do ramene, ale to jej moc nemotivovalo." John viděl, jak se Harold snaží na sobě nedat nic znát, ale na druhou stranu o něm John věděl, že fyzické násilí neschvaluje. A proto ještě přitvrdil.

 

"Když jsem mu poté prsty řádně vzniklé zranění promasíroval, tak změnil názor." A aby tomu přidal na názornosti, tak ruce zašpiněné od krve vytáhl z kapes a krátce si je prohlédl. Když poté udělal krok směrem k Haroldovi, tak ten opatrně couvl.

 

A John dosáhl toho, co chtěl. Harold se ho bál.


	4. Čtvrtý dotek

Harold sice nevěděl co, ale něco mu tady nehrálo. Lépe řečeno nechápal, o co se Mr. Reese snaží. Nebylo dne, aby za ním nepřišel do knihovny nějak zašpiněný!

 

Harold nespokojeně zaklapl knihu, kterou měl zrovna v ruce, a urychleně se přesunul ke své počítačové centrále.

 

Johnovo počínání ho mátlo a nevěděl, co to má znamenat. Bohužel, problému se tak nijak nezbavil. A že to byl problém s velkým P. Bylo totiž jedno, jak hodně byl Mr. Reese momentálně špinavý, stejně vždy alespoň koutkem oka pozoroval jeho vysokou postavu. A že lepící se oblečení na jeho tělo bylo skvělou podívanou. A nešlo jen o to, ale i o samotnou Johnovu esenci. Pohybovat se v jeho blízkosti znamenalo být obklopen nejrůznějšími vůněmi. A to od zbrojního oleje, přes aroma nejrůznějších putyk až po jeho šampon. Vše ale zastřešovala samotná Johnova vůně.

 

Když nad tím tak Harold zpětně přemýšlel, tak John přicházel sice často špinavý, ale též si i během dne, měnil své oblečení. Bylo to zvláštní, proč tak nečinil, když byl špinavý od bahna, barev, městské stoky, odpadků a bůhví čeho ještě. A taky od krve, i když ne jeho vlastní...

 

  
_Krev! Johnova krev!_ Problesklo Haroldovi hlavou. John k němu nikdy nepřišel zakrvácený!

 

Ne že by si přál, aby John krvácel, přesto se jeho zásahy bez zranění neobešly. Takže to znamenalo, že každá vyměněná košile znamenala nějaké zranění.

 

Haroldovi se až udělalo špatně, když si promítl, kolikrát si John oblečení měnil. A to jen když ho viděl. Bůhví kolik zranění si odnesl s tím, že nenavštívil knihovnu.

 

Po tomhle zjištění se Harold rozhodl dávat na Johna více pozor. Hacknul mu proto mobil s tím, že mohl zachytit jeho polohu i když měl mobil vypnutý. A výsledky se dostavily. John na Haroldův vkus až příliš navštěvoval nemocnici, kde mu byla ochotná pomoci doktorka Tillmanová. Potvrdila se tak Haroldova domněnka ohledně Johnova převlékání, ale též mu to způsobilo jistou vnitřní nespokojenost. Místo aby byl rád, že je o Johnova zranění dobře postaráno, tak se mu nelíbilo, že mu o tom John nikdy nic neřekl. Vždy jen potvrdil splněný úkol a za pár hodin se viděli v knihovně. John vždy v nové košili, s neutrálním výrazem ve tváři a ani zmínce o jakémkoliv zranění. A i když Harold věděl, že profesionální zásah doktorky Tillmanové je vhodnější, rád by se o Johnova zranění rád postaral.

 

Neměl rád krev (a stejně tak i zbraně), ale ještě více neměl rád, když byl zraněný John. Ten se, ale jak bylo vidno, rád nechával ošetřit spíše doktorkou, což Harolda dost iritovalo.

 

_To mu tak John nevěřil?_

 

Takové poznání bolelo.


	5. Pátý dotek

  
_Ještě jeden krok!_ Zaprosil v duchu Harold, ale jeho prosba zůstala nevyslyšena. John se zastavil přesně o krok dříve, než tomu tak bývalo při jejich počáteční spolupráci. Stál tak dost blízko na potenciální Haroldovu ochranu a dostatečně blízko v mezích společenské konverzace.

 

  
_Ale ne dost blízko pro mě!_ Harold málem překvapeně zvedl obočí, když v něm tato nesouhlasná věta za rezonovala. On sám více než vítal co největší osobní prostor, což ale v případě Mr. Reese nějak nefungovalo. Harold ho měl rád poblíž sebe. Velice rychle si zvykl na jeho přítomnost za svými zády a na jeho hlas v telefonu. Pokud nepočítal dobu vyhrazenou na spánek, který oba nijak zvlášť nedodržovali, tak s ním byl Mr. Reese celý den. A i když se to zpočátku zdálo jako málo pravděpodobné, mezi zachraňováním čísel jim vždy vybil ještě nějaký ten čas. Harold se sice zpočátku bránil tomu, aby vztah mezi ním a Mr. Reesem byl více než pracovní, ale pak se sám přistihl, jak si prohlíží programy kin, zkoumá jídelní lístky restaurací a výstavy v muzeích, a zvažuje při tom, zda by se to či ono Johnovi mohlo líbit či by ho to mohlo zajímat.

 

Nic z toho se nezměnilo, John s ním pořád trávil veškerý svůj čas, ale Harold si všiml dvou maličkostí, které pro něj byly velice důležité. Kromě absolutně nevyhovující vzdálenosti, která se mezi nimi poslední dobou nějak zvětšila, to byla absence doteku. Opět platil fakt, že Harold lidskému doteku nijak zvlášť nefandil. Svoji dotekovou interakci s ostatními lidmi omezil na podání rukou při pozdravu, ale u Mr. Reese snesl nejen jemné položení ruky na rameno nebo letmé ale i náhodné doteky při každodenním kontaktu. Bohužel nic takového se poslední dobou nedělo. John totiž z každé situace, která by mohla vyústit v dotek, zručně vybruslil.

 

Harold se sice nadále věnoval vyhledávání informací, přesto koutkem oka sledoval Johna, který se přemísti ke skleněné tabuli s jejich současným číslem. Opět měl na sobě jinou košili a jak tak stál u vytvořeného diagramu, tak se snažil nenápadně se rovnat a zároveň odlehčovat zřejmě naraženým žebrům.

 

Harold měl sto chutí Johna okamžitě uložit do postele a naordinovat mu absolutní klid. Což bylo samozřejmě nemyslitelné, ne tak kvůli jejich číslu a číslům dalším, ale kvůli samotnému Johnovi. Aby ho v posteli udržel, musel by ho k ní přivázat.

 

_Hmm, i když na druhou stranu..._

 

A dost! Dál svým myšlenkám Harold zajít nedovolil. Bylo to až moc nebezpečné území. A tak se radši soustředil na současné číslo, ale nebylo mu přáno. Na mysl mu totiž vyvstala jiná souvislost a to doktorka Tillmanová a dotek. Když k ní totiž John chodí se svými zraněními, tak se ho jistě doktorka dotýká, jinak to ani nejde.

 

A Harold musel polknout, ale nepříjemné pachuti v ústech se nezbavil, protože dle jisté frekvence v Johnových návštěvách nemocnice, dotyk od doktorky Johnovy vůbec nevadil, ale Harold se k němu nemohl přiblížit ani na dosah ruky!


	6. Šestý dotek

Ztichlou místností se nesl jen cinkot nástrojů. A i když to bylo pro Harolda nepohodlné, tak odmítl doktorčinu nabízenou židli a opřel se o vyšetřovací lůžko, aby byl Johnovi co možná nejblíže. Protože přes jeho počáteční odpor a nesouhlas si prostě Harold prosadil svoji a tentokrát Johna k doktorce doprovodil.

 

Přejel pohledem od zraněného Johna k doktorce, která profesionálně ošetřovala jeho zranění, a v myšlenkách se vrátil o hodinu zpět.

 

"Harolde!" křiknul John. Už to Harolda zmátlo. John zvyšoval hlas jen zcela výjimečně. A bylo to ještě divnější. Mr. Reese totiž krátce poté nejen že narušil jeho osobní prostor, ale on se na něj doslova natiskl.

 

"Johne?" zněl zmateně Harold a zapřel se dlaněmi o Johnův hrudník.

 

"Jste v pořádku?" chtěl hned vědět mladší muž a Harold k němu nechápavě zvedl zrak.

 

"A proč bych neměl být?" odvětí a stáhne své ruce. Něco mu na nich ale ulpělo, a tak se na ně podívá. Poté již jen jako zvukovou kulisu slyší, jak ho John ujišťuje o tom, že se nic neděje a chce se odtáhnout. Toto odtáhnutí se již ale nekoná. Tedy snaha byla. Na Johnově straně, ale zůstalo jen u ní. Mladší muž totiž nepatrně poklesl v kolenou a Harold byl hned u něj

 

"Johne!" podepře ho Harold mající ruce zamazané od Johnovy krve. "Co se vám stalo? Jak to, že krvácíte?!"

 

"To nic není," ujišťuje jej bývalý člen CIA a znovu tak odmítne jeho obavy.

 

"To bych neřek!" zazní naštvaně Harold a John ho za to odmění svým drobným úšklebkem.

 

A pak začalo martyrium přesvědčování (ze strany Harolda) a odmítání (od Johna) o nutnosti návštěvy doktorky Tillmanové. Harold spor nakonec vyhrál a to ne ani tak díky svým argumentům, jako díky faktu, že Johnovi valem ubývalo sil, takže dohadování nakonec vzdal a věci budoucí nechal v rukou Harolda.

 

Ten teď seděl po jeho boku. V obličeji zcela nečitelný, ale uvnitř něj to bouřilo.

Tak strašně chtěl, aby se ho John dotkl, aby byl k němu blíž a taky se mu to splnilo. Harold si nepatrně poposedl a na chviličku zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl. I u něj teď v tuhle chvíli platilo pořekadlo o tom, že si má dát člověk pozor na to, co si přeje.

 

Ano, opravdu se mu jeho přání splnila, ale teď by dal Harold vše za to, aby to tak nebylo. Co měl z Johnovy blízkosti, když viděl, jak těžce zraněný muž dýchá? Co měl z jeho dotyku, když měl na rukou jeho krev?

 

Harold se podíval na svoje ruce a musel je zatnout v pěst, aby se udržel v klidu…

 

Megan se zatím precizně věnovala své práci, která sice v první řadě obnášela ošetření zraněného Johna, ale koutka oka též sledovala druhého muže. Když ti dva vyhledali její pomoc, ta jí bylo hned jasné, že ten muž s Johnem je Harold. A k jejímu překvapení ho dokonce i znala.

 

Musela tak znovu smeknout pomyslný klobouk, když tak odkryla další střípek z jejich, jistě rozsáhlé, operace, která ji tehdy zachránila duši. Jak ale mohla vidět, ne vše byla jen zástěrka. Harold byl opravdu zraněný tak, jak o tom vypovídaly záznamy, které tehdy držela v ruce. Proto mu nabídla pohodlnou židli, i když věděla, že bude odmítnuta.

 

Harold se mohl tvářit jakkoliv, ale ona již měla za sebou pěknou řádku pacientů, aby poznala obavu v očích druhého člověka. Starší muž měl jistě mnoho tajemství, ale to jedno přímo křičelo do světa.

 

Megan si jen v duchu povzdechla. Ti dva mohli být sebezáhadnější, ale ve skutečnosti by spíše potřebovali pořádně proplesknout.

 

S tím dokončila svoji práci a obrátila se na Harolda.

 

"John teď potřebuje hlavně klid, bude nutné - "

 

"Děkuji, doktorko, zbytek už zvládnu sám," ozve se z vyšetřovacího lůžka, kde se John snaží zvednout do sedu.

 

"Jen hezky ležte," domlouvá mu důrazně Harolda a položenou dlaní na jeho hrudníku se ho snaží natlačit zpátky do stavu lehacího.

 

"Harold má pravdu," souhlasí Megan a hodí káravý pohledem po Johnovi. "Když odhlédnu od vašeho zdraví, na kterém vám zřejmě moc nezáleží, tak maříte moji práci, protože dát vás dohromady není nikdy nic jednoduchého," vyčte bývalému agentovi CIA drobná žena a založí si ruce v bok.

 

"Tak, když si teď tak hezky rozumíme, tak vám vaše milá doktorka nařizuje zůstat dva týdny v klidu, omezit námahu na minimum a odpočívat." A pak ukáže prstem na Harolda.

 

"A vy na něj dohlédnete."

 

Oba muži jen přikývnou a ona je s úsměvem, medikací a zajištěným odvozem vypoklonkuje ze dveří.

 


	7. Sedmý dotek

"Ne, Johne! Jen hezky seďte!" opře se dnes již po několikáté Harold o Johnův hrudník a natlačí ho zpátky na pohovku.

 

Starší muž měl nejdříve obavy následné péče o Johna, ale vše se vyřešilo samo a oni vpluli do známých vod. John se totiž opět choval jako tvrdohlavý pitomec a odmítal odpočívat. Jednání s ním Harold směle přirovnal k dohadování se s malým dítětem. Začalo to již tím, že John odmítal jet k sobě domů…

 

"A to jako proč, Johne? U sebe budete mít pohodlí." Argumentoval Finch a John jen zatvrzele vrtěl hlavou. Protože pravý důvod mu říct prostě nechtěl. John totiž Harolda nechtěl nechat samotného. Protože i když mu rozum říkal, že je Harold v bezpečí, vždyť s ním John nebýval dvacet čtyři hodin denně, sedm dní v týdnu, ale i když s ním nebyl, byl schopný se k němu odkudkoli během chvíle dostat. To teď ale neplatilo. Ne když měl problém vůbec sám vstát.

to nebude ještě lepší.

 

Proto bylo třeba být s Haroldem pokud možno na jednou místě, a jelikož John věděl, že jeho zaměstnavatel neopustí knihovnu, rozhodl se tam usadit také.

 

Byl to sice boj, ale Harold nakonec kapituloval a nechal Johna u sebe v knihovně. Pro bývalého agenta CIA to bylo ale hořké vítězství, protože takhle byl Haroldovi stále na očích. A jelikož nebyl zrovna vzorným pacientem, tak mu nezbývalo než s Haroldem pokaždé svést menší bitvu.

 

Jako právě teď. John totiž usoudil, že se naodpočíval dost, a proto není již třeba, aby dále posedával na pohovce. Harold byl samozřejmě jiného názoru.

 

John v hloubi duše věděl, že by měl opět postavit zbořenou ochrannou zeď, kterou tak pracně kdysi vybudoval a která padla u při cestě k doktorce Tillmanové, ale nějak se k tomu již nedokázal přinutit. Tak dlouho byl bez Haroldova doteku, že teď si užíval každý, byť sebenáhodnější z nich.

 

Harold totiž díky jeho ošetřování byl více rozcuchanější a celkově uvolněnější než obvykle. Zrovna teď stál s rukama v bok před pohovkou, na které se nespokojeně vrtěl John.

 

"Nikam nepůjdete, Mr. Reesi," pronesl Harold a postavil se tak, aby zabránil potenciálnímu úniku svého pacienta z nemocničního lože. "Situaci mají pod kontrolou oba naši detektivové a vaší pomoci tak již není za potřebí."

 

John se už už nadechuje k nějaké námitce, ale Harold ji utne hnedka v zárodku.

 

"Prostě ne." Ukončí veškerou diskuzi a natahuje se pro deku, aby svého nespolupracujícího pacienta přikryl. Natahoval se ale přes Johna, který se při vidině možného úniku pohnul tak, že narušil Haroldovu rovnováhu.

 

Harold ve snaze odvrátit katastrofu ukročil stranou, přišlápl tak okraj inkriminované přikrývky a svalil se přímo na Johna.

 

"Jej, promiňte," vyrazil ze sebe Harold, a když se nemohl okamžitě postavit, protože se tak trochu zamotal do přikrývky, tak se snažil alespoň nadlehčit, což sice neprospívalo jeho zádům, ale pomohlo to zraněnému Johnovi.

 

A pak nastal ten moment. Trochu zadýchaný Harold v Johnově absolutní blízkosti dělal s jeho sebeovládáním divy.

 

John se jen smutně pousmál a zlomil nad sebou hůl. "Prosím vás, na tohle zapomeňte."

 

"Zapomenout? A na - " zbytek Haroldovy otázky je utopen v polibku.

 

John moc dobře věděl, že tímhle svým neuváženým počínáním kazí vše, protože moc dobře věděl, že nic už nebude jako dřív, ale jinak nemohl. Dlouho sám sebe přesvědčoval, že mu nastalá situace vyhovuje. Že mu Harold poskytuje daleko více, než sám očekával, ale nebyla to pravda. Chtěl prostě víc. Víc jeho přítomnosti, více jeho dotyků, více času stráveným s ním. Více všeho. Prostě víc Harolda.

 

"A proč bych měl cokoliv zapomínat?" zeptal se překvapeně Harold, když se trochu více zadýchaní od sebe odtáhli a on si jemně odkašlal. John se na něj nechápavě podíval. Čekal všechno možné, jen ne jistou dávku šibalství, která koukala Haroldovi z očí.

 

"To by byla škoda, nemyslíte?" dodá ještě s jemným úsměvem a pak si s úplnou samozřejmostí nárokuje Johnova ústa.

 

A mladší muž si pomyslí, že už opravdu nic nebude jako dřív, ale to neznamená, že to nebude ještě lepší.


	8. Osmý dotek

„A uvědomujete si, že jste měl být v první řadě nenápadný? Splynout s davem.“ Vyčítá Johnovi Harold, zatímco oba sedí na lavičce v parku.

 

„Byl jsem nenápadný,“ hájí se John.

 

Harold jen pozvedne významně obočí. „Opravdu?“

 

„Tedy zprvu, ale to oni vytáhli samopaly jako první.“

 

Harold jen zvedne obočí a radši nic neříká. Někdy si vážně připadal jak v mateřské škole. Nastalé ticho ale nepřimělo Johna přemýšlet o jeho jednání.

 

„To mi chcete říci, Harolde, že se chovám nápadně?“ zeptal se skoro až nevěřícně John. To mu za jeho kariéru u nejrozličnějších jednotek nikdo neřekl.

 

Harold po něm hodil pohledem a pak se radši opět vrátil k práci na svém notebooku, který si vzal s sebou do parku. John se totiž nemusel chovat vůbec nijak a byl nepřehlédnutelný. Vysoký, mladý elegantní muž totiž přitáhl pohled nejedné ženy ale i muže. Harold si nemohl pomoct, ale žárlil. Každému, který se po Johnovi otočil, chtěl dát jasně najevo, že má smůlu, protože tenhle muž je již zadaný.

 

„Pokud já jsem nápadný, tak tedy nevím, co jste vy,“ nechtěl opustit dané téma John.

 

Harold opět zvedl zrak od své práce a nechápavě se na svého společníka podíval. Starší muž měl totiž vždy za to, že průměrnější člověk než on sám ani nemůže být. Považoval se totiž za absolutně nezajímavého pro každého náhodného kolemjdoucího, který samozřejmě soudil hlavně vzhled a co se tohoto aspektu týkalo, tak měl Harold jasno. Přeci jen měl v knihovně zrcadlo.

 

„Myslím tím tohle,“ ukáže John rukou na přenosný počítač, který si hověl na Haroldových kolenou.

 

„Lidé si běžně nosí práci ven,“ oponuje Harold a John jen protočí oči.

 

„To je sice pravda, ale jistě tak nečiní v takovéto situaci.“

 

„V takovéto situaci?“ podivil se Harold, který opravdu nechápal, kam John míří.

 

„Je krásné pozdní odpoledne, příjemné počasí, sedíme v parku na lavičce a vy pracujete na počítači.“ Popisuje současnou situaci John.

 

„Jelikož nám Stroj neposlal další číslo, tak zatím využívám čas a aktualizuji své programy,“ vysvětluje trpělivě Harold, který chce opět položit prsty na klávesnici a pokračovat v dneska již nesčetněkrát přerušené práci, ale John má zcela jiné plány. Rázně zaklapne notebook, čímž si vyslouží nesouhlasný Haroldův pohled, a natáhne ruku, aby ukradl svému společníkovi brýle.

 

„Johne!? Co to - !?“

 

John mu věnuje svůj poloúsměv a následně mu předvede, jak on si představuje příjemně strávený čas.

 

Přitáhne si Harolda k polibku, který je oba nechá bez dechu. Když se poté John od Harolda trochu odtáhne, tak je s výsledkem svého snažení jen a jen spokojen.

 

Harold měl mírně červenější rty než obvykle a trochu růžovější tváře. John byl toho názoru, že mu ta trocha barvy jen prospěla, plus ten otravný kousek elektroniky ležel hezky zavřen a zapomenut. Johna dost vytáčelo, že se musí o Haroldovu pozornost dělit zrovna s neživou věcí. (No dobrá, Stroj byla kategorie sama pro sebe.) A tak se rozhodl srovnat skóre.

 

„Tak tomuhle říkáte být nenápadný?“ zeptal se Harold poté, co si trochu odkašlal. A John se jen mírně usměje, protože moc dobře ví, že jeho společník naráží na fakt, že teď rozhodně přitáhli ještě více pozornosti než před tím. Ne že by to mladšímu muži vůbec vadilo…

 

 /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

„… a proto je lepší, když zůstanete mimo akční rádius.“ Dokončí John svůj instruktážní proslov, s jehož závěry se Harold vůbec neztotožňuje. Už od začátku jejich spolupráce mu vadila Johnova snaha vrhat se do všech nebezpečných situací a jeho neúcta k vlastnímu životu byla až zarážející. Harold proto nasadil všechny páky na to, aby Johna od jeho úmyslu nechat se co nejdřív zabít, odradil.

 

Proto se mu současný scénář, kdy bude on odklizen do bezpečí a John bude přinejmenším kličkovat mezi kulkami, ani za mák nelíbil. Musel ale jednat rychle, protože John už se hotovil k odchodu. Stáli v jedné z těch zapadlých uliček New Yorku, kam se ani jeden svým oblečením nehodili, přesto zůstávali dosud nezpozorováni.

 

„Teď, Harolde, když půjdete - “

 

A Harold opravdu šel. Tedy přikročil k Johnovi, chytil ho za klopy kabátu, natiskl se na něj a jejich ústa spojil v polibku. A bylo mu v tu chvíli absolutně lhostejné, kde se nacházejí, protože tam s ním byl John, jeho vůně, jeho teplo a jeho přítomnost.

 

Jen okrajem mysli zachytil pohyb skupinky pochybných individuí, která si je jen letmo prohlédla a pokračovala v urychleném přesunu hlouběji do spleti uliček.

 

„Tak tohle bylo také řešení,“ odtušil John, zatímco Harold zůstával pořád v jeho těsné blízkosti.

 

„K jednomu cíli může vést více cest,“ pronesl Harold, kterému se Johnova přítomnost více než zamlouvala a ke své nelibosti zjišťoval, že teď již nemá důvod v ní nadále setrvávat. Chce proto udělat krok zpět, když ho John chytne za loket a opět si ho k sobe přitáhne.

 

„Blíží se sem ještě jeden,“ zamumlá John a už si nárokuje Haroldova ústa. Ten se mu jen zapře rukama o hruď a potěšeně vydechne. Johnovi v tu chvíli připadá, že mu Harold přede v náručí. Tedy jen do té chvíle než se u nich ozve tiché zakňučení.

 

Oba se za zvukem otočí a vidí už jen siluetu drobného psíka, kterého následuje drobná stařenka.

 

Harold jen pozvedne tázavě obočí.

 

„Ou, menší chybička,“ pronese John hlasem, který není ani krapet omluvný. „A jelikož už mi došly výmluvy, tak - “ a políbí Harolda do třetice.

 

A Harold se jen pousměje, protože i on už nechce hledat výmluvy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuji všem, kteří se mnou vydrželi až do konce tohoto příběhu. Momentálně mám rozepsáno hned několik dalších povídek, ale nic ještě není dokončeno. Proto prosím o strpení, hned jak něco dopíši, tak se můžete těšit na nový příběh :)


End file.
